


Can't You See It's Only Raining

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, focuses on smornby, literally just fluffy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross waking up alone on a rainy morning to the sound of one of his boyfriends quietly playing guitar and the other making breakfast. (Based on the song 'Banana Pancakes' by Jack Johnson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See It's Only Raining

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest gosh darn thing but kinda cute so w/e. i 100% recommend u listen to the song this was based on as u read it bc smith singing it would be the cutest thing in this entire world.

Ross woke up to feel neither of his boyfriends curled against his side. He was used to this, being the heaviest sleeper out of the three, but missed their arms around him none the less. He stretched himself out, rubbing his eyes as he sat up lazily. More awake now, he could hear the sound of rain behind closed curtains and distant music somewhere in their house.

Curious, he walked towards the sound. It didn't take him long to realise it came from Smith's room, and that there was a smell of cooking from downstairs. Opening the door with a soft smile, he realised the music was Smith singing along to his guitar. Smith was sitting on his bed, facing the window and he murmured the lyrics to a soft, slow song, a song which sounded an awful lot like a love song.

Ross had to grin at that. Smith wasn't usually a very soppy person unless he was sleepy or had just had sex, and refused to ever play songs for Ross and Trott because he didn't want to. It was nice to walk in on this, and Ross didn't want to stop him. He waited until the song was over before he clambered onto the bed behind Smith to kiss his neck, surprised when Smith didn't jump at the dip of the bed. He had noticed and not stopped playing, then? Ross carded his fingers through Smith's hair lovingly.

"That was beautiful, Smith," he whispered, letting Smith put down his guitar before he turned his head to give him a tender kiss. Once the angle must have made Smith's neck start aching, he turned to face the window again.

"Yeah? How come you walked in without knocking? Could've caught me jacking off, mate," Smith said, despite not sounding all that bothered.

Ross laughed. "Well, that'd be even better, then." He ran his hand through Smith's hair, smiling when his boyfriend leant back to rest his head on Ross' chest.

"Perv," Smith muttered, eyes closed and smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Ross gave him a gentle shove to encourage him to stand. "Whatever, get up, mate. I think I smelt Trott making us breakfast," Ross said, amused by the excitement that caused Smith.

"He better be. If he's not, you're going to have to make me food instead," Smith said, making his way to the kitchen.

Following behind, Ross huffed. "Whatever," he said. Acting done with Smith was hard when he really just wanted to cuddle with him and Trott, but he managed well enough, between the sweet kisses and 'I love you's.

**Author's Note:**

> like if u r constantly screaming abt hatsome or want to fight alex smith


End file.
